


What Happened?

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [71]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Steins;Gate, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	What Happened?

In the the morning Kevin wakes up and sits up. "Nessa?"

"Yeah Kev?"

"What happened after dinner? It's all fuzzy."

"I met a little Kevin. He sounded and acted like the you in support group who asked Suzuha-san if she promised that he'd be safe. He drew you a picture and I wrote down some notes about him for you. It's next to your glasses on the table."

She watches as he rolls over and grabs both then sits up to read. 

He sighs and rubs his temples. "This is a lot to get used to. I'm going to call Betony."

Vanessa nods. "Okay. I'm going to go in the parlor and call roomservice for breakfast. After last night I think it might be better for you and me if we both function on the red level for a couple days. I'll flag it on the house charts."

Kevin nods. "Okay."

She sees him pull up the hologram to message Betony and steps out of the room making her own phone call.

Kevin sighs. "Betony please pick up."

"Kevin, everything all right?"

"Not really..." He holds up the doodle with Vanessa's notes. "This one last night. Vanessa said he sounded and acted like the same Kevin from the support group when Suzuha-san was trying to help. You were with me when I first got here, have you seen that one before?"

Betony smiles. "I have actually. He was around a lot when you weren't feeling well those first few days. At the time, I kind of just assumed you were like Cecil, where your behavior regresses when you're sick. Apparently for you it's an actual switch rather than a regression."

"Vanessa said she'd flag the house charts but we're both going to be on red for our  communication fatigue level while we figure this out because I'm feeling really hypersensitive and fragile and she's a little overwhelmed. I just wanted to give you the heads up since you, Ray and Milo tend to be our buffers."

Betony nods. "Okay. I'll be aware when that alert comes out. How much do you want me to explain? Do you need any extra support?"

"I don't know. I'm just really scared."

"Scared is a normal feeling in this situation, honey. Do you want me to put you in touch with one of the other systems?"

"Not right now. I'm barely holding it together, Betony." He manages voice breaking.

"Kevin, sweetie. Deep breaths."

He takes a shaky breath in. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Kevin. I know this is hard. Do you think you'll be safe if I get off the phone with you?"

"Not sure."

"Where's Vanessa?"

"She's ordering breakfast in the parlor."

"Do you want me to come up and stay with you both?"

"I'll have to ask her first."

"Can you go do that? I'll be right here when you get back, promise."

He nods and walks out of the bedroom and hugs Vanessa tight. 

Vanessa blinks down at him automatically wrapping her arms around him. "Kev, what's wrong, honey?"

"Can Betony stay with us? I really don't feel okay."

Vanessa smiles. "If it'll make you feel better, of course. I trust Betony."

"Thank you." He squeezes her tight then lets go and retreats back to the bedroom.

"Vanessa said yes, Betony."

Betony smiles. "Okay, I'll pack up some things and be up there soon. If you aren't feeling better in a few days we'll talk about maybe adding some medicine to help you cope, even though I know you're sensitive to that stuff."

Kevin nods. "Okay."


End file.
